


Whatever You Do, Don't Think Twice

by orphan_account



Series: 5 Seconds of Halloween [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Halloween, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Demon Michael, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Spooky, halloween whoo, idek, maybe a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might start a "31 Days of Halloween" thing I also might not but in celebration of Halloween 1st here's demon!mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Do, Don't Think Twice

Ghostly white skin. Acid green hair. Strange symbols tattooed in black ink all over his body. He was terrifying. And yet, he was still ethereal.

And he was sprawled out on your living room sofa right now.

The boy had been crumpled on the ground outside of the door to your flat, and you knew that you couldn't just leave him there. Your neighbour had helped you drag the unconscious boy into your apartment and onto the couch, where he'd been lying for the past three hours. You would've presumed him dead if not for his unsteady heartbeat and his twitching, which happened in fits every few minutes. You had absolutely no idea what to do, never having been in this position before, so you sat cross-legged and watched him, with a glass of water and a sandwich by your side in case he woke up. Google had had very few results for "strange unconscious tattooed boy twitches a lot", which hadn't surprised you.

What did surprise you was when he shot up into a sitting position with a loud, pained cry, his eyes wide and green and terrified. You jumped with a startled shriek as his head whipped back and forth frantically, trying to get his bearings.

"Hello?" you said timidly, trying to get his attention. His head snapped around in your direction, his scared eyes locked on you form as he studied you, looking like he was a deer in the headlights. "Are you okay?"

"Help me," he whispered, so softly that it was barely more than a tumble of his lips, but you understood it nonetheless.

"Shh, yeah, it'll be okay, alright? I'm here, you're safe, it'll be okay. Do you have a name?" you rambled, trying to assess the poor boy's state. He was visibly shaken but he seemed physically unharmed, and you tried to figure out what had happened to him. But, in one second, without you moving at all, you changed from your seated place on the floor until you were standing right in front of him, his face inches from yours, and it was almost like you'd teleported.

"Help. Me." he said again, louder this time, and you watched in horror as the pupils of his bright green eyes expanded, covering his irises and the whites of his eyes in black. You took a few steps away, putting your hands up between you two as you backed up without taking your eyes off him.

"Okay. Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna get you some help, yeah? You're okay, shh," you soothed as you fished around in your pockets for your phone. You showed it to him, so he knew what you were doing before dialling 9-1-1, but before you hit call, it had disappeared from your hands. You looked around in confusion and shock before seeing your phone hovering in the air in the middle of the room. As you stared, it slowly disintegrated into a pile of dust, falling like snow onto your living room carpet. The pale boy's eyes were locked on it too, his eyebrows cocked in fear, and when he looked back up at you, his eyes were no longer black.

"It won't leave me alone! Please, please, help me! Get it out, get it out, get it out..." he repeated like a mantra, drawing his knees to his chin and rocking back and forth, his eyes still locked on the air in the centre of the room. You knew that you should be scared, that you should run to your neighbour's screaming for help and ring the police from their phone, but something about him drew you in. You moved towards him until you were sitting on the sofa, and put a hand out to pat one of his knees shyly. His head whipped towards you, his eyes black again, and he grabbed your arm and dragged you in close to him.

"There's no way out anymore, little girl," he growled with a predatory smile, showing off his little, sharp teeth, lined up in two perfectly straight rows. You tried to pull away from him but he wasn't relenting, his grip tightening as you struggled.

"What are you?" you asked quietly, unable to raise you voice any louder due to fear.

"I'm a nightmare," he replied with a smirk, and, with that, you were flying through the air. Your back hit your kitchen wall with a loud thud and, in an instant, he was there, standing over you with a savage grin as you tried to regain breath. As soon as he'd come to stand over you, he was gone, standing a good twelve feet away from you at the other side of your kitchen, staring at you with horrified, and green, eyes.

"What have I done, shit, what've I done? Please, I- I can't stop it, I can't control-" he whimpered. You struggled to your feet, keeping your distance and preparing to fight even though you just wanted to go to him. His eyes slowly darkened again and, in a flash, he was standing over you again.

"Do you honestly think you can fight me, little girl? I'll show you a fight," he threatened, and you felt a hand wrapping around your throat and lifting you up the wall even though his stayed by your sides. He smirked up at you evilly before disappearing back to the other side of the kitchen, leaving you too drop to the ground like a rag doll.

"Leave her alone!" he screamed, his eyes green again as he pulled viciously at his own hair. You figured that this side of him, with the piercing green eyes, was the good version, though you still had no idea what was going on. You dragged yourself back up to your feet, battered and short of breath, and just stared at him as he crumbled into a heap of long limbs and dark clothes on your kitchen floor.

"Help me!" he begged loudly, his eyes fluidly changing from green to black to green again, and you could see both sides of him fighting against each other, trying to shine through. 

"I don't know how!" you shouted in return as the green-haired boy switched from yanking at his hair to scratching and clawing at his chest and arms and face, like he was trying to rip his way out of his own skin. He looked up at you with feral green eyes and you walked towards him, stopping about six feet away as black tears started rolling down his face.

"Kill me! Kill me, please. It's my only way out, please, I have to die, I need to-" he cut himself off with a pained, animalistic cry, grabbing his shirt by the collar and tearing it down his chest, his fingernails scratching cuts onto his pale skin.

"I can't kill you!" you shrieked, backing up a few steps as he threw himself onto his back on the floor.

"You need to!" he begged, "it's my only way out,it's my only chance... Please just, put a knife through my heart. It's- it's right here," he said, his voice slowly slipping into a weak, quiet whimper as he rested his hand on his bare chest, over where his heart was. He looked up at you with pleading eyes, the tears that rolled from them black as ink, and he finally seemed calm as he lay there on the ground, pleading for you to end his life. You bit your lip but nodded, grabbing a knife from your drawer and moving to kneel over him, and he relaxed against the floor in relief and closed his eyes.

"I can't-' you whispered. His eyes slid open, his left one black and his right one green, and gently wrapped his fingers around your wrist. He guided your hand closer to him, pressing the tip of the knife that you clutched in you hand to his chest.

"Please. You have to. Just count to three, okay? Not out loud, though. And at three, put some weight on it. Whatever you do, don't think twice," he said softly. He took your free hand in his and pressed it to his cheek.

"I don't- I don't wanna hurt you," you told him. His lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners, and he let his eyes slip shut again.

"You won't, okay? It's- it'll be better. Don't worry about me." He said, turning his face into your hand. You nodded, even though he couldn't see, and were about to start your countdown when he said, "oh, and, it's Michael."

"What?"

"My name. It's Michael."

"Nice to meet you, Michael," you murmured to him. He hummed quietly. You leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before starting your countdown, and, at three, whispered "good night" to him before plunging your knife into his heart. Michael's back arched violently off the floor and a demonic death scream ripped from his throat, with it a cloud of black, toxic-looking smoke. The tattoos on his body, the ink black tears on his cheeks and the black in his left eye were pulled away with the cloud, which dissipated into your ceiling, leaving behind Michael, a beautiful boy with green hair and green eyes and plump, pink lips. You only got to study him from a moment though, before he himself what disintegrating into a pile of white dust on your kitchen tiles, leaving behind nothing but your knife, a scrap of black fabric from his t-shirt, and a couple of strands of neon-green hair.


End file.
